Bad example
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ Viñeta ] • Tras varios años de conocerse, esta es la primera ocasión que Aria Walker o Aria-chan, se molesta/enoja de sobremanera con él. [ Gender bender male Lenalee Lee x fem Allen Walker ] • Feliz cumpleaños EdCaSaFo•


**Disclaimer:** **D. Grey- man** es propiedad de **Katsura Hoshino** (trollshino).

 **Advertencia:** Au, possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar y Gender beder. Male Lenalee x fem Allen.

 **Nota:** De algún modo, EdCaSaFo, lo logré. Aunque es algo pequeño e improvisado espero que te guste y tuvieras un muy feliz cumpleaños. Si no, luego te hago otra cosa, si quieres para otro fandom o pareja.

* * *

 **B** ad example

* * *

Decir que está enojada es poco.

Tras varios años de conocerse, esta es la primera ocasión que Aria Walker o Aria-chan, se molesta/enoja de sobremanera con él.

Sabe que es su cul... No, la culpa la tiene él maldito de Lavi y su espectacular fiesta de anoche, se divirtió tanto que olvidó el cumpleaños número dieciocho de su linda y adorada ella está delante de él, sermoneándole. Es una suerte que anoche no bebió lo suficiente como para tener una jaqueca con su aburrido y prolongado discurso.

─ **¿¡Ren-Liu Lee, estás escuchando lo que digo!?─** grita, molesta.

Es una pena que ese puchero en su rostro –sus mejillas infladas–, le hace lucir extremadamente adorable y le resta peso a su mal intento de enfado que quiere proyectar.

 _«Quiero halar sus mejillas»_

─Te estoy escuchando cariño─dice. Pero, esa cara de "no te creo" le da algo de miedo, no quiere que su momento de lindura sea opacada por su fase demoníaca... Esa que descubrió cuando de idiota le hizo jugar poker de prendas con él.

─Ah, si. Entonces di lo que te dije─orderna con ambas manos en la cintura.

Sudor frío corre por su frente, sabe que ella está al tanto de su falta de atención en su discurso por lo que tiene dos opciones. La primera es inventar algo, fallar y volver con un nuevo sermón que se transformará en un interminable ciclo o su segunda opción, hacer y decir algo que cambie el rumbo de la conversación. Ya saben que la mente de Aria, se enfoque en otra cosa.

Entrados en este punto, lo único que se le ocurre es proponerle una de esas situaciones indecentes que le hacen enrojecer. No lo culpen a él, es Lavi una muy mala influencia para su persona.

Lentamente se acerca a su menuda novia, en su rostro pone la sonrisa más sincera roba corazones que puede. No le sorprende ese arqueo en su ceja derecha, así como ese mutismo o que sus orbes de plata líquida estén atentos de sus acciones.

Una vez que está cerca suyo rodea con ambas manos su estrecha cintura, apegandola a su cuerpo. Aunque es un poco frustrante el que ella no oponga resistencia o se queje por la repentina invasión a su espacio personal, sabe que lo siguiente nunca falla.

Se agacha un poco para alcanzar su oído izquierdo y susurrar lo siguiente.

─¿Aria-chan y si esta noche te pierdo el respecto?

La sintió estremecer en sus brazos, si Lavi no lo hubiera convertido en un pervertido él; sería un novio celoso/posesivo que cuidaría la castidad de su novia hasta el matrimonio. En pocas palabras, él sería un rebelando fastidio. Algo así como su hermana mayor.

Dejando a un lado su ¿broma?, Aria siempre lo llama así, mejor la lleva a comer a su bufet favorito... Aunque Aria, le deje pobre en el proceso. Ella le dijo que esos restaurantes caros, siempre la dejan a medio comer.

Si él fuera una chica, estaría celosa ya quisiera el comer como lo hace Aria y no engordar.

─Ari...

─Si.

Por un segundo su cartera le grito que no estará en bancarrota pero, siente que escucho mal. Así que aleja un poco a Aria de su cuerpo y pregunta.

─¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Aria-chan?

─Dije que sí, Ren-san.

No sabe como preceder, es la primera vez que lo llama con ese "san" pero, eso es lo de menos. El que ella finalmente acepte y se lo diga de esa forma dulce, inocente, con las mejillas roja mente sonrojadas mientras lo agarra de la chaqueta, es demasiado para él y su frágil auto control.

 _«Mi novia no puede ser así de linda»_

─Re...

─Primero deja que vaya a matar a Lavi y después seré tuyo Aria-chan─interrumpe, antes de que su angelical voz le incite a pecar.

Besa con ternura su frente y acto seguido sale corriendo para ir a hacer lo que anteriormente mencionó.

Tal parece que al final es él, el que no está preparado para dar el siguiente paso en la relación.

─¿Cómo logré aguantar por tanto tiempo?

Mientras tanto...

─Y eso es por olvidar mí cumpleaños, Ren─dice, satisfecha. Se divertirá cuando deje a su aún inocente novio con las ganas, es lo menos que se merece tras olvidar su cumpleaños.

─Aunque me gustaría que cumpla lo que me susurro al oído─suelta. ─¡En qué piensas Aria!─se recrimina y golpea fuertemente sus mejillas.

─No cabe duda de que Lavi es una mala influencia─dice.

Y mientas ella idea como torturar a su novio, cierta mala influencia conejuda no para de estornudar.

─Parece que me resfrié.


End file.
